


Larutanrepus High AU

by skzbiicons



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzbiicons/pseuds/skzbiicons
Summary: Larutanrepus High was a school for supernatural beings to be able to learn just like any other human. Humans just learned about such creatures a few years ago made mixing schools, not the best idea. Neither knows enough to be around each other for such long periods of time. When all was revealed to the mundane world all creatures agreed to keep certain things separate until the time was right. Chan, Minho,  Hyunjin, Felix, and many more did not think that time would be now. But the headmaster of Larutanrepus thought differently.⚠️ warnings: will contain talk about death and ghost, plus other supernatural beings.
Kudos: 3





	Larutanrepus High AU

“Welcome back to another wonderful year at Larutanrepus High!” The Headmaster beamed through the loudspeaker all across campus. “Hopefully you all found your first class well. I am your Headmaster, Mr.Park. If you have any problems with your schedule for the semester, please see one of our many counselors to fix it and get on a roll for the new year. Also, do not forget we are a school of acceptance and tolerance, you are not to treat any being different from your own. No bullying or discrimination will be allowed without punishment. Have a joyful year and a great first day.” He finished his speech and allowed for the classes to begin.

“It would be oh so much more wonderful with a different headmaster,” Chan said, looking over to his friend Minho, who nodded in agreement.

“Truly, a one who actually cares for the students,” Minho piped in.

“Well, good morning class,” Their calculus teacher greeted finally looking up from his computer to his students.“I am Mr.Tuan and I will start by taking the role today. If I say your name incorrectly or you go by something else let me know, otherwise, just say here.”

The half-hour introduction went by pretty fast. First days are always just filled with greetings, a syllabus, and rules. After Mr.Tuan had finished his presentation he allowed the class to talk amongst themselves and play on their phones for the remaining time. Chan had immediately turned to Minho to talk.

“So, I met this ghost guy in the hall,” he started off saying to grab Minho’s attention. “He passed through me looking for his class, the poor kid was so confused. He said it was his first year as a ghost and had no idea anything was, so I helped him out a bit. I assumed he didn’t have any friends, you know with being new and all, so I invited him to lunch with us. He looked really young too, so I wonder what happened to him.” Chan finished his speech but was slightly out of breath from talking so fast.

“Of course, you would invite him to lunch, you are an angel,” Minho jokes, meaning literally and not figuratively as humans do. “You never know how things happen with a ghost, death comes for any age.”

“Very, sadly, true,” Chan added. “We have an assembly after this class right?” 

“Yes, we go to our second class, and then we’ll be called out,” Minho answered.

“I hate assemblies, they always just tell us the same things every year.” Chan groaned out.

The bell rang signaling for the next class, so the boys grabbed their bags and said their byes. Chan got to his next class, Biology 2, and sighed while sitting down. He knew he would only have a few minutes in the class, so he took out his phone and went onto Twitter. He was so focused on his phone he didn’t notice the guy from the back of the class staring at him in awe.

The loudspeaker came back announcing 12th years to go to the auditorium for an assembly. Chan stuffed his phone in his pocket, got up, and made his way there with everyone else in his class. The guy at the back of the class watched him leave as he stayed in his seat upset he wasn’t a year older.

Chan met up with Minho outside of the auditorium and they walked in to take their seats together. The assembly was just like every other year before this, counselors talking about the rules and what’s coming up in their last year. Nothing new to be learned. That was until the headmaster walked forward to the podium and took over. Assemblies were always the counselors’ job and nobody else spoke. Seeing him walk up got everyone’s attention and no one said a thing, the only thing to be heard was the feedback from the mic.

“Goodmorning again students. It’s lovely to see all of your bright and shining faces.” He started with a big, fake smile. “I am up here this morning to share something I could not over the speaker. Did not want to cause an uproar and wanted to be able to answer questions now. However, I have to be able to trust you to not say a thing to the other students, understand?” He asked fiercely, we all nodded our heads knowing what would happen if we broke this promise. “Good. Now, over the summer a mundane High School got their school ruined. Their principal and I spoke it over for months, we have come to an agreement to let the students and staff be apart of our school.” This had caused an uproar and many students started to talk and whisper with each other. “Silence!!” He yelled and the room fell quiet once more. “I know many of you have questions so let me answer a few for you now. The name of the school is ‘Stay High School’. Only the high school classes are joining. They will have their own dorms just like any other creature here. They will be mixed in with a few of your classes and you will have to interact with them. Any more questions will be answered in due time. Any complaints will be ignored if not serious. Assembly over, go back to class.” He finished with a wave of his hand and turned back around towards the way he came.

Minho and Chan started back to class together, both in silence with something on their mind. Something wasn’t sitting right with Chan, the school seemed familiar but he didn’t know why. They wordlessly left each other and went their separate ways, Chan still not knowing why the school sounded familiar.


End file.
